


Genocide

by soubae97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, I got inspired listening to an Undertale song lolz, Sadness, i made myself sad writing this, the two before the fall of Wall Maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they really the monsters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genocide

**Author's Note:**

> yeh I made myself sad writing this

They had grown up together, hearing stories from their families about how evil humans were, how destructive and greedy. How they wasted their time eating too much and drinking too much and arguing. They had grown up trusting every word of what was taught to them and being shown the power of those much larger than them.

  
They were told at the young age they were that they had the power to become the large ones their family and village revered so much, that this power would grant them what everyone had spoken about for years before the boys were born. "Humanity has to be destroyed. Humanity must learn they cannot keep going like this." It confused the boys: Weren't they human themselves? Weren't they part of humanity?

"You MUST not compare yourselves to those who live in the walls." The boys were told time after time after inquiring to their parents about these thoughts, "You are much stronger and more noble than those who live in the walls. They kill those who are like us."

  
Like us.

  
Oh yeah.

  
"Because we are titan shifters." The boys would repeat over and over. "We are titan shifters. We are powerful and noble." 

'We are destructive and violent.’ Internal thoughts were always kept deep within their minds but it was never spoken out loud. Never DARED to be spoken out loud. There was far too much at stake and too much to lose.

  
The light haired boy seemed to take it much easier then the tall, dark-haired boy.

  
Many a night the dark haired boy would wake up in a cold sweat, running out his door and sitting outside his friend’s door, who would appear shortly. He knew how much sleep his friend never got. Reiner knew he was far too young to understand the emotional turmoil his friend was going through but he knew the dark circles under Bertholdt's eyes meant something bad. He would let Bertholdt use his shoulder as a pillow and would finally fall asleep while Reiner would stay awake, reminding himself over and over again he's a warrior

"Dad says I'm a warrior. I'm a strong warrior and we are going to show humanity their faults. Dad said so." Shadows followed him constantly no matter what. He wasn't sure what those shadows were.

  
They wouldn't reveal their faces for a long time. Not till they turned eleven. The day they turned eleven a mission was finally given to them: they were to take out Wall Maria. It was the first big mission for the tiny titan-shifters and they were both understandably nervous but it was time to prove they could do honor for their family; for their village, and each other.

  
It was to happen the next morning, the boys being dropped off outside the wall, and then they were to take the wall out and the people.

Reiner was ready to prove his warrior worth.

  
Bertholdt was feeling numb. Numb and scared. He wasn't sure he could do this but he wanted to prove his worth as well.

  
But he didn't want to kill people. He wanted to see if they were as bad as he was constantly told. He didn't want to kill people.

  
He didn't want to kill people.

  
He didn't want to kill people.

  
He didn't-

"Bertholdt? Hey! Snap out of it." Startled, he stared at Reiner, concern and annoyance crossed over his small features, "We have to be strong. We have to make them proud."

  
Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Reiner was right. He was always right. They had to do this. Being on the road for hours was letting him think too much. He had to set his thoughts on the mission at hand and how they were to do this. He would kick a hole in the wall, letting in the titans. Then Reiner would finish what he started, completely breaking the wall to pieces. He could do that. His titan had armored skin. He could break through anything. 

 

Morning came too quick. Bertholdt didn't get any sleep as usual and Reiner slowly woke up to Bertholdt's shaking him, staring before him at the huge wall looming. They were here. Climbing out the wagon and watching it disappear slowly before Bertholdt's eyes, clutching his bag on his back, he stared at Reiner.

  
"Well....are you ready?"

  
Reiner, a determined look on his face, nodded with confidence, "Yep! We're going to make everyone happy!"

  
Bertholdt took a breath, nodding as well. Raising a hand slowly, jaws parting, he heard the sounds of loud laughter coming from behind the wall, the sound of children.

Happy sounds. Safe sounds. What did they do wrong? They were just children. Like him. Like Reiner.

  
They were only children.

  
What could they be guilty of?

  
_'The children will turn into the adults that we have told you about, Bertholdt. You must not think of them as just children. They will grow into greedy, evil adults.'_

  
They were right. They were ALWAYS right.

  
He bit down.

  
They had to pay.


End file.
